


Birthday

by savamey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Reader Insert, Self-Insert, birthday shenanigans, talking cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savamey/pseuds/savamey
Summary: [AOS Pavel Chekov x Female!Reader] It’s Chekov’s birthday, but everyone seems to have forgotten....
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again a work I took from my Wattpad account @im_a_crazy_dreamer. 
> 
> This fic used to be a songfic to the song “Pity Party” by Melanie Martinez, but due to the semi-recent controversies surrounding her, I’ve decided to remove all references to the song.
> 
> Also please forgive the talking cake, I was 14 years old when I wrote this

Pavel Chekov sits in the empty rec room, hoping somebody comes.

Everyone has been ignoring him that day, putting him into an awful mood.

On a normal day, he wouldn't be too offended if no one talked to him. People get busy, and he understands.

But today was September the 19th.

His birthday.

And he knows its a selfish wish, but he wishes people could give him the special treatment for just one day.

He had invited everyone he knew to a small birthday party for himself, in the very rec room he is sitting in. 

He had hoped people would come. 

The party was supposed to start ten minutes ago, but nobody came.

It hurts.

The feeling of no one coming to your birthday party hurts.

Pavel picks at a crusty piece of gum stuck to the table. He has nothing to do. He had hoped to just socialize and eat cake, but that isn't going to happen.

Pavel hopes it's just a joke. He hopes that the crew of the USS Enterprise will come all of the sudden, laughing.

"Sorry we're late, Chekov! There seems to have been an explosion of Tribbles in the hall! They're everywhere!"

Pavel would then go outside and see an empty hallway, and then Sulu or someone would jump out from behind a corner, scaring him. Then they'd all laugh and then there would be cake, singing, and joy.

Haha, if only.

Pavel stares at the little chocolate cake he baked himself. It stared back at him, like it's ashamed to be around him.

_Wow, look at this loser. Pavel Chekov. What a nerd. No wonder no one came to your birthday party._

"Shut up," Pavel growls at it.

The cake is silent.

Pavel picks up a knife laying on the table, and cuts into the cake. He places a slice onto a paper plate, and begins to eat.

It tastes lifeless and bland. Pavel begins wondering if maybe he didn't add enough sugar....

No. It's because there's no one there to eat it with.

Pavel takes a bite, chewing it for quite a while before swallowing it. He doesn't have much of an appetite at the moment.

Maybe he'll put that cake away for later. It'll sure last a while.

Once again, Pavel realizes how alone he is. But this time, it hits him like a brick.

He supresses a whimper, tears springing into his eyes. Pavel clenches his fist.

"No!" He shouts, his Russian accent getting thick with emotion. "I will not cry!"

Pavel lets his head drop onto the table, and his tears fall.

As he cries, he curses the people he invited in his head.

_Damn you, Captain. You never cared about me anyways, just this godforsaken ship._

_Damn you, Mr. Spock. I'm beginning to think you don't have a heart at all._

_Damn you, Sulu. Are your fucking plants more important than me?_

_Damn you, Scotty. You too, Keenser._

_Damn you, Dr. McCoy._

_Damn you, Uhura._

_And damn you, (your name)._

Pavel sighs. He feels bad for cursing (Y/N), but hey, if she was a true friend, she would've come.

Pavel wipes away his tears.

Oh well. Maybe he just isn't cool enough to have a birthday party. 

It always seems to be the more popular people that have birthday celebrations. Like Captain Kirk, for example. The entire crew celebrated his birthday at Yorktown. Pavel had ended up getting drunk and making out with some random alien girl. 

That girl reminded him a lot of (Y/N).

(Y/N) is sweet, soft-spoken, and drop-dead gorgeous. Pavel has a raging crush on her, and all of her quirks and oddities.

From the moment they met at Starfleet Academy, Pavel had loved her. She is so...her. She doesn't care what people think, and she almost always does her own thing.

It's a damn shame many people on the Enterprise thinks she's just weird and ugly. Pavel wishes everybody could see her true beauty and value.

It's also a damn shame she didn't come to his birthday party. As his best friend, Pavel was sure that at least she would come.

Boy, was he wrong.

Or maybe she's just playing her little game. Her little game in which she runs or hides, just because she wants people to run after her or look for her. That (Y/N) is a strange girl indeed.

Or maybe it's because she has a crush on Spock, and not him.

Pavel is quite sure he has seen her checking out Spock on multiple occasions, and even flirting with him. It would be easy for them to date, since they are both science officers, and their stations are right next to each other. Plus, Spock and Uhura broke up. Again.

"I'm not going to eat myself, you know," the cake reminds Pavel. 

"I know." Pavel freezes, his eyes wide. "Wait, are you...actually talking?"

"Yep," the cake says. Pavel notices it has a mouth. 

It jumps out of its tray and begins scooting into the hallway.

"Bye, birthday boy. I'm off to take over the entire universe."

Pavel is too stunned to tell anyone that a potentially-evil chocolate cake is onboard the ship.

Pavel's eyes get watery again. He slams his face back onto the table, feeling even lonelier than before.

Pavel hears footsteps, and looks up to see (Y/N) standing in the doorway, grinning. She still has her blue uniform on, and Pavel guesses she just got out of her shift as the Enterprise's xenoanthropologist.

"Pasha," she says, walking over to him. "I've been looking all over for you!" Her expression changes. "Are you okay?"

Pavel's cheeks burn with embarassment. He didn't want to be caught crying, and now he feels like a baby.

"I'm fine," he says, chuckling. "Just some allergies. Anyways, why were you looking for me?"

"Because the Captain wishes to see you," (Y/N) replies, taking Pavel's arms and pulling him up. 

"Why couldn't he just call me over the intercom?"

"Because he's the Captain, and he's a weirdo."

(Y/N) drags Pavel through the sleek halls of the Enterprise, heading towards the bridge. Pavel is aware that she is holding his hand, and he blushes, hoping she doesn't see him.

The halls are empty.

"Where is everyone?" Pavel asks (Y/N). She shrugs. "I don't know."

The doors to the bridge open with a whoosh. The infinite darkness of outer space streches beyond the large window, the stars illuminating the room.

Wait a minute, the bridge's lights aren't supposed to be off....

"SURPRISE!" Screams the crew of the Enterprise, stepping out from their position at the corners of the room. The lights come back on, and Pavel can see Captain Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Keenser, Sulu, and Bones, all beaming at him.

"Happy birthday, Pavel!"

"Wha-" Pavel begins to laugh and cry at the same time. "I didn't expect this! I-I thought I had been forgotten about! No one came to my party!"

"That's because you deserve a lot better than a crappy little party," Kirk says, thumping Pavel on the back. "You deserve a celebration!"

Spock does a small bow to Pavel. "We thank you for your service to the Enterprise, and I hope you enjoy a lengthy lifespan and a bountiful year."

"So you're basically saying 'live long and prosper'?" (Y/N) asks.

"Affirmative."

"Thank you so much, guys!" Pavel says, a tear slipping down his cheek. This time, it's one of happiness.

The party goes well. After the crew sings Happy Birthday, there's cake: a large, fancy chocolate one that doesn't appear to be alive. It tastes wonderful. After everyone eats their cake, Kirk turns on some music, and everyone mulls around the bridge, hanging out.

Pavel stands in a corner, marvelling at it all. He's still shocked that the entire ship, save for those trying to fly the ship and keep it going, decided to throw a birthday party just for him, a simple navigator.

It didn't feel real.

He doesn't notice (Y/N) walk up to him and stand by him, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, Pasha...." (Y/N) says, fiddling with her hair. "I have a birthday present for you...."

"You didn't have to, but thanks," Pavel replies. "Where is it?"

(Y/N) pushes him against the wall by his collar, and kisses him on the lips. Pavel feels his body stiffen.

"Happy birthday, you dork," (Y/N) says with a wink. She walks away from him, her hips swinging a bit.

Pavel slumps against the wall, his face bright red, and his body begging for more.

"о мой Бог...."


End file.
